


Total Headshot to the Heart

by Speckielishious



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Breaking and Entering, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Life Debt, Nudity, Original Character(s), Repression, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckielishious/pseuds/Speckielishious
Summary: New recruits are hired into the Mercenaries' ranksBLU Sniper becomes fascinated by the RED Team's new addition but could he be in over his head?
Kudos: 3





	1. New Faces

**Author's Note:**

> BLU Team:  
> Scout (F) - Jenny  
> Soldier (M)  
> Pyro (I)  
> Demo (F) - Trisha  
> Heavy (M)  
> Engie (F)  
> Medic (F) - Gertrude  
> Sniper (M) - Lawrence  
> Spy (F)  
> Klepto (M)
> 
> RED Team:  
> Scout (M)  
> Soldier (F) - John  
> Pyro (I)  
> Demo (M)  
> Heavy (F)  
> Engie (M)  
> Medic (M)  
> Sniper (F) - Leanne  
> Spy (M)  
> Klepto (F) Sylvia
> 
> (I might add names as i go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper meets a rather unassuming girl only to later be meet with a new unexpected enemy.

Sniper was in town stocking up his van with all the basic needs such as non-perishable foods, coffee, and the rest of the team figured since he was the only one going into town that day it would be more convenient for him to do the team's needs shopping for the week. After paying for the previsions and loading everything into his van he figured he'd give home a call to talk to his mom. On his way to the payphone a black Cadillac with tinted windows pulled up a little ways ahead, a man gets out of the driver side and went to the back pulling out luggage from the trunk as the back passenger door open and a young lady hopped out.

This girl was slightly shorter than Miss Pauling, Her skin was like ivory her petite frame and well endowed bust accentuated by the light pink sundress with a matching sun hat and white flats. The man who looks to be in his mid-forties finished setting the luggage from the trunk to the sidewalk. Sniper overheard bits of conversation as he passed.

"Are you sure you will be alright waiting here on your own?" asked the man

"I'm perfectly fine daddy, you're worrying too much." the lady assured him

"I'm your father it is my job to worry about my little princess"

"I know but i'm not a kid anymore you don't need to keep at home forever..."

Sniper was now at the payphone and out of earshot of the people, he only had enough quarters for a ten minute phone call so he was relieved that mom picked up before his dad. Though both his parents hated his job his mom tries to be more supportive of his career choice. They talked for the ten minutes catching up on daily events, and reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about and that he'd be home for Smissmas.

"...If only you'd bag yourself a wife instead then i wouldn't have to worry so much."

"Ya right mum it would take some kind of twist of fate for me to find a woman who wouldn't have a problem with my line of work."

"I told you there were plenty of jobs at the Charles Darling Zoo in Sydney, but you go on bout those 'professional standards' of yours."

"I already told you mum my hunting skills would be wasted at a place like that, besides something about those Zoos gives me the creeps."

"Anyway I sent you a care package it should be in by next week."

"Thanks mum, I gotta go love ya."

"Love you too son, please stay safe and don't forget to write."

He hung up the phone and walked back as he passed the girl and her dad hugged and the man rode off in the car sending a gust of wind. The girl's pale creme blonde waves flowed freely with the wind blowing off her hat in Sniper's direction she chased after it in vane. Sniper caught the hat as it blew passed him. The girl ran up stopping in front of him. Then he saw those eyes they were a gorgeous purple sparkling like opalescent gems looking up at him as she approached.

"Oh signore I believe that would be mine."

"Here ya go uh Miss...?"

"D'argento, Sylvia D'argento and you are?"

"Lawrence Mundy. So what brings you to the badlands?"

"I have come here for a 'business' opportunity."

"Oh what kind of 'business' would that be?"

"I don't know quite yet, but the woman on the phone said that my skillset was perfect for a position they were looking to fill."

"So who was the man who dropped you off?"

"Oh that was my father, he's so overbearing that he insisted on traveling all this way with me."

"I know what that's like my parents don't care for my job and how far from home it is, but I write and call them whenever I get the chance."

"Hmm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for me to write home once I settle in, maybe even send some souvenirs for my little cousins."

"There ya go"

The two chatted for little longer hitting it off really well before parting ways, she smiled and waved to him as he drove by he gave a quick nod tipping his hat to her as he passed.

...

Later that day it was announced that both teams got a new member “The Klepto” Blue Team’s Klepto is a young man not much older than Scout, his skin was a sickly tint of grey that looks like he didn’t get a drop of sunshine in his life, his blonde hair pulled back in a stumpy ponytail at the back of his neck and his eyes were a pale icy blue. He wore a blue ensemble, a skin tight unitard with a long trench vest with many pockets and a carrier bag strapped to his waist, the heels of his boots clicked against the floor as he walked and his hands black adorned leather gloves. Every time he talked he gave off this pompous rich boy attitude.

_“Great some spoiled rich kid thinking he has what it takes to be a mercenary, guess i shouldn’t expect much sport from the other team’s new Klepto either if the bar was set this low.”_ Sniper thought to himself.

The next day came everyone was setting up for battle **"…3…2…1”** the sirens go off, the gates open and pure bedlam ensued. Sniper kept calm and focused on picking off the enemy team sending them back to respawn, occasionally dealing with the Red Spy or Scout whenever they got too close. the entire time Blu Klepto cowered by the cart huddled next to the bomb as if his life depended on it only to get blown to pieces by a stray explosive.He shouldn’t expect too much of the new guy on his first day, but this made him wonder about Red’s Klepto and what to expect, using his scope he went looking for a face he had yet to see among the enemy ranks. It didn’t take long and then he saw that it was… Her.

The same girl from yesterday now armed with a Thomson machine gun, a sword strapped to her hip and a purse stung along her shoulder, for a moment all he could do is watch as the girl threw a knife from her pocket and into Blu Spy as the older woman had trouble keeping the blood from gushing from the wound the Klepto then lunged at her with a sword plunging into her gut, she chased down the Scout swinging her purse she smacked her dead in the face, getting past the shock Sniper scoped trying to get a good shot... he hesitated for moment too long, mere seconds before pulling the trigger the Red Klepto drank Scout's Bonk! gaining the effects and running off, the shot did nothing and she was gone.

Dumbfounded he just stood there stunned trying to wrap his head around what just happened… he had no time to mull it over and got back in position. Through the sounds of the chaos he pushed out his thoughts of her and focused on her teammates instead. The fight slogged on as they were nearing overtime with little to no progress made since the second point, by this point half the team was demoralized while others desperately throw themselves at the cart only to fail miserably eventually they lost and the other team took joy in maiming them, he was alone on his perch until he heard the click of boot heels and there she was.

She wore a red and pink dress with gold accents adorned with pockets on the skirt over a salmon skintight unitard, copper plating fortified the soles and heels adding weight to her step in red go-go boots zipped all the way up her shins and white silk gloves pulled up to her elbows. The cold doll-like gaze from her purple eyes tore through him. She stood ten feet away holding up her Thomson pelting him with bullets, he braced against the wall as he fell to the floor his blood pooling beneath him

“Nothing personal, it's just business…” she said blowing the smoke from the gun.

The last thing he saw before his vision blurred was of her glancing over her shoulder she as strutted away. The pain ebbed and when he awoke he was good as new back in respawn…


	2. Lost in Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get his encounters with RED Klepto out of his head BLU Sniper goes out for drive to clear his thoughts.

After the battle was over the entire team was in respawn Soldier berated the whole team on the this loss he especially grilled into the Klepto.

“You are a Maggot! A coward! a disgrace to this entire team!” Soldier shouted in the smaller man's face

“Now that is enough Soldier! It’s only been his first day on the job, ease up on the poor boy” Engineer shouted in a stern yet motherly southern drawl.

Soldier backed off and Klepto just stood there as Engie consoled him. Engie guided him to the mess hall while the others filed out the supply room until Sniper was alone. He went to his locker to hang up his gear for the night, 

He just sat on a bench his thoughts still reeling from questions, questions like how a polite woman like the RED Klepto could be so deadly? Who was this woman really? His thoughts went to the look in her eyes... Those opalescent eyes went from being so sweet and carefree to a dead glassy glare. He shook his head and stormed out of the resupply room going past the Mess Hall and out to the grounds, he plucked his keys from his pocket approaching his van. Hopping inside he started the ignition putting his foot on the gas pedal and drove down the highway. He watched as the sun fell on the horizon the stars beginning to light the sky the shade of purple in the sky reminding him of her once more.

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind focusing on the road, he had lost track of time as the night grew darker and he neared the lights of a nearby bar. Realizing he had missed dinner back at base he stopped at the rest stop. He walked through the open entrance the smell of booze, cigarettes and the sweat of the other patrons filled the air. He sat at a far stool at the bar close to the dart board, he caught the attention of a waitress asking her for a menu and a beer the server obliged and was back in no time. Though the selections were sparse he had his fill and a couple more beers before playing a game of darts. He bested every challenge waged by strangers even won some cash and a few numbers. When he had enough he went to his van to sober up before heading back base.

Before he left he couldn't help but feel something was off like someone was watching, he looked over his shoulder but no one of interest was looking at him so he let it be. He went into the cabin putting on a pot of coffee. After pouring a cup he relaxed on the sofa casually flipping through his porn mags instead growing bored with the same selection he climbed out figuring he was sober enough to drive. As Sniper climbed into the driver seat the same feeling from before crept up on him he looked around him more alertly this time and noticed three men in suits loomed in the shadows observing him. He got in and turned the ignition speeding his way back to base. Feeling watched he checked his rearview mirrors making sure he wasn't followed.

Sure as hell a set of headlights was behind him further back following him, all he could do was keep driving his way back to base and hope that it was nothing. He continued down the road until he knew he was close, he then turned off his lights went a few more meters before taking a turn that brought through the cliffs into an outlook over the highway. He pulled out one of his rifles watching into the scope as the car following had lost him the car slowed, stopped two of the three shapes from before looked around before another car appeared then the first car drove off.

...

He was now parked back at base the adrenaline from the car chase waning, he went back inside his room within the base where he knows trouble won't follow. On his way he passed Klepto who was outside his bedroom door smoking. Klepto's frosty blue gaze eyed him with curiosity.

"Well you were out late, is that normal around here?" Klepto puffed smoke in Sniper's face.

"What I do after hours is none of anyone else's concern as long as we report into work by morning." Sniper replied waving off the smoke

"Hmm fair enough signore, I'm not the one stinking of a bar." Klepto shrugged.

"Ha ya got me there. Anyway we aught to turn in for the night we another big fight coming."

"I suppose you are right, having to deal with that damned she-devil on the other team is trouble enough"

"You mean the other Klepto?"

"Who else? That little harpy is resourceful and ruthless we need to do something about her."

"I'm sure we'll figure something out"

Klepto said something under his breath before flicking his cigarette butt and going to his room, Sniper did the same stripping off his reeking clothes before sinking into the mattress. As he lay there in bed his mind drifted into sleep with thoughts about her and the questions that she raises....


	3. Deadly Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasked with protecting a briefcase, Lawrence looks past the distraction to intercept the enemy but a moment of hesitation costs him.

Sniper woke up feeling like shit but otherwise ready for the battle ahead of him getting on a fresh uniform he went to the Mess Hall for some breakfast. Engie had made pancakes a staple favorite among everyone on the team, Klepto was sitting across from him talking to Jenny _(the Scout)_ and Trisha _( the Demo)_ telling them of his travels and flirting with the two women. After breakfast they went to the mission briefing where they were told to protect a briefcase filled with important documents that under no circumstances to be stolen by RED until arrangements could be made for the client to pick it up tomorrow morning. This meant they had to not only hide and protect the briefcase but had to guard it for a full 24 hours until the client comes to pick it up.

The morning started rather uneventfully until RED Team began rushing the Base's entrance. When Lawrence killed the RED Sniper he counted the heads at the entrance... there were six at the entrance but where were the other three? He then realized this was a distraction as the rest of his team fended off the REDs assault. Retreating inside he checked down the corridors as he made his way below to the sewers where he heard footsteps from around the corner.

"... As I told you Scout the plan was to distract the enemy then make our way in through other means" RED Klepto's voice echoed.

"Honestly it's a resourceful plan Mademoiselle now let us move." Said the Spy

Just as they turned the corner Lawrence shot the Scout killing him instantly. The other two jumped and spotted him down the tunnel. The Spy cloaked leaving the Klepto standing helpless in his sights. She put hands to her sides he couldn't help but pause while scoped in on her face, those eyes gave him a glare that dared him to pull the trigger. It took less than a second as she quickly pulled a knife out of her pocket throwing it into his scope breaking the attachment and breaking his gun. Realizing his mistake he pulled out his machete turned and swung behind himself fighting off the Spy who was ready to backstab him. While he fended off the Spy Klepto made her way through the tunnel running past the fighting men and up the stairs.

Lawrence managed to overpower the Spy lobbing off his arm then stabbing him through the chest. He had no time to lose he ran up the stairs making trying to catch up with Klepto and beat her to the briefcase. When he finally found her she had opened the safe about to take the briefcase, he would have shot her dead but she had ruined his gun and all he had left on him was some Jarate and his knife.

"Step away from the briefcase Sheila or I'll be forced to gut ya like a cheap hussy."

She froze putting her hands above her head stepping back turning to face him.

"It's quite the shame, that we're forced to meet like this." She sighed in what sounded like disappointment.

She walked closer to him giving him a death glare that would make a lesser man shrink in fear yet a small bittersweet smile curled her lips.

"Never expected a sweet young lady like yourself to have a pension for killin'."

"I suppose that's the fun part no one expects it until it's too late, but I was also pleasantly surprised to see you on that day..."

She was now mere inches away from him the floral scent of her perfume drowning his senses her eyes sparkling like opals as they stare into his, her fingers trailed along his neck looping by his ear then traced his jaw all while she leaned up against him. He swallowed a lump in his throat he felt paralyzed his senses overwhelmed with her presence unconsciously his eyes drifted to her ample bosom. He felt a tension in his gut and not from the fact that she had him outgunned, his hands were sweaty, his mouth felt dry and his heartbeat rang in his ears. Just having her so dangerously close was intoxicating.

"Unfortunately I was told to get the prize by any means necessary..." She whispered into his ear her other hand going for a weapon. "...and if you won't let me by to do me do my job i'm going to have to kill you where you stand "

Upon hearing this he snapped out of his haze and swung his blade which she parried by drawing her short sword. He swung at her viciously she danced around him like this was a bloody ballet before jumping onto a desk and swiping back at him like a cat. He grabbed her ankle throwing her off balance which she promptly kicked him in the face breaking his nose against her copper plated boot. She slipped from his grasp standing up while he lay there holding his blooded face trying not to pass out from the concussion she gave him. She now had her purse in her hands swinging it in a strong circular motion by the straps until she spun the bag into the back his head with enough force to almost kill him rendering him helpless. She then frisked his pockets then went to the safe picking up the briefcase and walked off leaving him beaten and left for dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated the original ending of this chapter so i rewrote it


	4. Sweet Dreams

Sniper lay injured on the floor of the intel room slipping in and out of consciousness until he all he do was sleep. For a while it was cold until a warmth washed over, the pain in his head eased and his body relaxed...

_He opened his eyes to find himself in his van, trying to remember how he got there he walked to the door opening it to wide open field before him. The wind had a strong floral scent even though flowers were nowhere to be found and the sound of high pitched flute music seemed to come from somewhere. Investigating his surroundings Sniper walked out to find the source of the music, following the floating flower petals in the scented wind to the source. Within a grove of apple trees in bloom the white and pink flowers carried with it a strong perfume in the clearing it was her..._

_She danced barefoot in the clearing playing a piccolo wearing a little pink dress the air smelling like her perfume and pale blonde hair blowing in the wind. She seemed so serene even as she acknowledged his presence with a sideways glance. The song ended and she beckoned to him to come, feeling the allure he drew near her until the smell of her perfume grew intoxicating his senses. The look in her eyes had a sense of melancholy in her gaze but had the same lovely opalescent spark to them along her bittersweet smile._

_She looked up to him her eyes pooling with tears soon streamed down her cheeks wetting her fair ivory skin. Instinctively gutted by her sadness he reached his hand towards her cupping her face to wipe the wetness from her face. Her hands went over his seeing the loneliness in her eyes overwhelmed him as he pulled her into a tight embrace. His heart felt heavy as she held onto him burying her face into his chest. Lawrence didn't know why he felt this way for her but all he wanted was to have her, he closed his eyes and took quiet comfort in this moment he leaned in to kiss her._

He suddenly awoke on a cot in the infirmary gasping at the thoughts that raced through his mind. His heart was pounding in his ears, his face hot from the rush a part of him felt shame as to why he felt this way about someone on the enemy team. Their Medic Gertrude was working at her desk her attention diverted to Sniper as he gave an exasperated groan. The German woman grabbed a clipboard pushing up her glasses as she came over to him.

"Ah hallo there Herr Sniper, you are finally awake!"

"How long was I out for Doc?"

"Three days, Heavy and myself found you barely alive on the floor of the intel room. Your face was broken and you suffered multiple skull fractures."

"Ah bloody hell! That pinty pickpocket made off with the briefcase didn't she?"

"Yes, RED Team made off with die briefcase and its contents using a frontal assault as a distraction, we never even noted the absence of their Klepto Scout and Spy until die Klepto jumped off a balcony and signaled her team to cover her retreat. We did not have the time to react."

"What happened after?"

"RED Team likely gave it to the employer for the payment we were supposed to receive. All I know is that we did not earn our bonuses."

"I'm sorry Gertie I shouldn't have gone at 'em alone. You wouldn't have been short a man for three days if I had just sounded the alarm."

"Don't worry Sniper, now that your back in proper working condition i'm sure we will win the next battle"

"Thanks Gertie, I'll be sure to make it up to you especially"

Medic's smile was reassuring as she discharged him from her care. He went to the Mess Hall to get something to eat as three days left him starved for anything. As he rummaged through the pantry he bumped into Heavy who was already making himself lunch. The bulkier man took note of Sniper the larger man quietly gave him the ready made sandwich with an approving nod and began making another for himself. Sniper devoured the sandwich like a starving coyote, Heavy gave a glance before giving him second sandwich before sitting down with his own Sniper greatly appreciated his teammate's generosity with a big grateful grin as the two quietly ate lunch...


	5. The Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovering Lawrence goes on a hike to find Sylvia in tough situation

Wanting to get out Sniper grabbed some gear heading out on a hike to walk off lunch and get his body moving again. Leaving a note on the fridge for his teammates as he set out he thought to take a camera so he take pictures of the local flora to send to his mom who loves gardening. He drives out a little ways to his usual spot parking by He hikes for miles as the day wore on as he took a picture of a bush of dessert flowers he noticed that a few of them had been cut from the stem that's when saw the fresh footprints of two people. Tracking each step he was able to deduce that someone had been there around that morning.

A little further out he saw a burlap sack caught in the twigs of a bush in it was a woman's purse he looked inside the handbag to find a passport his blood froze when he realized that it was Sylvia that was out here, knowing the danger posed by the badlands and its wildlife he looked for more footprints which mingled with paw prints of a wild dog giving chase. Hoping it wasn't too late he followed her trail coming to a drop-off where he heard a piercing scream, he searched to where the sound was coming from. Not far from where he was there he saw an opening and there she was being cornered by a coyote, pulling out his rifle quickly scoping in he didn't hesitate to shoot the beast in the head before it lunged at her. 

She looked at him in shock more scared by him than the now dead coyote. Rummaging through his gear he took a rope tying one end to a dead yet sturdy tree and the other end around his hips he went to the opening propelling down the rock wall until he made it down safely. He untied himself walking over to her as he approached she flinched out of fear until he extended his hand to her.

"You alright love?" he asked as she looked up to him in confusion.

"I think so..." She rasped grabbing hold of his hand.

He pulled her onto her feet only to limp a few steps and fall over. He caught her before she hit the ground and saw that her leg was injured likely from running and falling. He hunched down in front her.

"Hop on and hold on tight" he insisted.

"Why are you helping me are we not enemies?"

"Doesn't matter right now! Yer injured in the bottom of a hole in the middle of the bloody desert you won't last the rest of the day if I just left you here."

"I suppose you have a point" she pouted climbing on his back.

"Now hold on tight and I'll get us out here" he said climbing the rope.

Taking a foothold on the rocky walls her limbs wrapped tightly around him. Her heels digging into his ribs as she whimpers burying her head into his back her fingers clawing into his shoulders. The adrenaline rushing through him made him power through the climb and her frightened grip on his body he pulled them from the hole walking a several meters away before resting.

"Alright you can get off my back now" he grunted.

Her body relaxed unwrapping her hold and quietly slid off his back sitting next to him as he dropped to the ground to catch his breath. When he got his bearings back he turned to face her. Her face was so pale it was void of color her eyes glazed in pure terror her bottom lip quivered. He sat up reaching out to her he put a hand on her shoulder, she gazed up to him her eyes flooded with tears her face twisted in pain as she jumped into his arms screaming into his chest.

"... THanK YoU SO MUcH! I WaS sO ScArEd UnTiL YOU CAmE!..." she sobbed incoherently into his vest.

All he do was sit there and hold her, petting her back and resting his chin on her head stray curls of hair tickling his face. He quietly comforted the frightened girl in his arms until she finally calmed down.

"Ya good now?"

"Mmhm" she sniffed.

"So you mind telling me why yer out here?"

"Those horrid harpies I'll kill them when I get back to base!" She shrieked furiously.

"Who do you mean?"

"My so-called teammates Sniper and Soldier they talked me into a girl's day shopping trip. But it was a trick! They threw me into a sack and dumped me out in the middle of nowhere."

"Wait why would yer teammates do that to you?"

"Just because we're on the same team doesn't mean we have to like each other. I don't know why those two hate me but I intend to make them pay dearly for what they did." she hissed menacingly.

"I'm sorry that happened to ya, would you like me to bring ya back so ya can get fixed up?"

"You would really do that for me? But wouldn't sending me through respawn be more effective?"

" We might be enemies out on the battlefield but doesn't mean i should leave you to die when yer outside of the range of the respawn."

"Does respawn only work in designated areas?"

"It does, Engineer and Medic says respawn has a higher risk of failing when we're outside of the assigned areas. Which is why I don't feel right leaving you out here, otherwise I would've just killed you to send you back instead."

"I appreciate the kind gesture, shall we get out of here the elements aren't doing too many favors for me." She said with a bite of sarcasm.

He carried her to his van letting her relax in the air conditioned camper while he drove his way back. It was dark by the time he made it back into range figuring he was as close to RED territory as he could without sounding off an alarm he hopped out and went into the camper. All was quiet except for the light snores coming from his bed, he walked in to find his Saxton Hale Brand Pain Tonic open on the counter. Apparently she had taken a swig of the tonic to relieve the pain in her leg then tidied up his living space as best she could, he looked over to see the small mound in his bed. He pulled back the covers to find her sleeping peacefully.

Wrapping her in his blanket he carried her the doorstep, not wanting to confront potentially angry RED's he left her leaning on the doorframe went back to his van grabbed his rifle. Scoping in he shot a window setting off an alarm, acting quickly he got into his van and drove off before her teammates came out driving over the territory line. He drove to a vantage point where he took out binoculars and watched as the RED team came out in their pajamas brandishing weapons as they searched the grounds. The Heavy a rather strong imposing Russian woman dropped her massive gun to pick up Sylvia cradling the much smaller woman like a child, eventually the RED's gave up the search going back inside the base.

Now able to relax he went back to the grounds of BLU base parking out front. He went into the cabin grabbing an extra blanket from the closet and settling for bed, he buried his face in his pillow smelling her scent as he fell asleep...


	6. Two Hearts

Lawrence shot the RED Sniper through the scope taking advantage the fact that she seems distracted which has her missing key shots. He shot through the helmet of the RED Soldier as she flew through the air dropping like a dead pigeon to the ground below and killing the Medic Heavy combo was a job well done. He felt on top of his game keeping the RED's off the cart so his team could make the push to the finish.

He watched both Kleptos duking it out in a sword fight, at first his teammate seemed to have an upper hand but RED Klepto was dancing around him with fancy footwork and slashing him whenever he left himself open until she went for the jugular killing BLU Klepto. Being a good sport in letting her have a fair fight with his teammate Lawrence congratulated her win with a fully charged shot to the forehead sending her back to respawn in an instant.

His team won the day beating their losing streak that had lasted them for so long. Figuring he'd pay her back for the times she humiliated him he tracked Klepto down to find her alone and untouched in a quiet supply room. Her features illuminated by the bright room fidgeting with her hair nervously, she turned to him greeting him with a look of uncertainty. He pulled out his machete as he came close seeing her flinch made his heart sink.

He was so close he could smell the sweet floral scent of her perfume. He stared her down his hand shook as he gripped his weapon, a lump in his throat formed, his mouth dried up and his stomach felt like a stone had sunk into his gut. With a shaking hand he put he pulled her hair back from her face caressing her cheek she tilt her head back gazing up to him with those gorgeous eyes. Reluctantly Lawrence impaled her through the stomach. She lurched forward grabbing onto him her blood seeping into his clothes. Her hand shook as she cupped his face, with what little strength she had left she kissed him on the cheek before she went limp.

He caught the dying girl gently laying her on the floor kneeling above her. Gutted he watched as the life faded from her eyes. With a deep sigh he closed her eyes holding his hat over his chest to show his respect. She looked so peaceful which didn't help the unease he felt deep down. Knowing she would respawn safely expelled the worries clawing in the back of his mind, but seeing her like this still managed to bother him.

"Nothin' personal..." he muttered.

...

Lawrence stood there in the shower feeling unable to wash Sylvia's blood off of him absently scrubbing until his skin was raw but not as raw as he felt on the inside. He had been in for so long that the water turned cold startled he quickly turned off the water. He went down to the Mess Hall to see his teammates rejoicing the day's victory. From drinks being passed around to a special dinner being made his teammates were having a blast. Lawrence tried his best to celebrate with his colleagues but he just wasn't feeling it. After eating his fill all he wanted was to be alone so he went to his van... 

***

The last thing Sylvia remembered when her team lost that day was the BLU Sniper finding her and the way he hesitated before putting a machete into her gut. She had wanted to find a way to thank him for helping her when she was hazed by two of her teammates. She couldn't help but chuckle from the cruel irony of her predicament. Being tormented by her supposed allies only to be saved by a man who was hired to be her enemy. It was like a work of Shakespearicles she mused.

Soldier had been giving Sylvia a hard time since she arrived then Sniper piled on the harsh treatment. The two older women would either act unwelcoming or find ways to torment her. From John taking her clothes that weren't the color red from her wardrobe and blowing them up with a bazooka to Leanne leaving various creatures including venomous ones in her room as she slept. If she weren't for her pet weasel Bianco managing some of the vermin the creatures would've had her sleeping most of her nights in the respawn chamber or in the infirmary. But leaving her to die out in the desert with little to no chance of getting back was the last straw. If there was one thing she learned from years of her Auntie's etiquette lessons was that if you can't earn the respect of your peers then you teach them to respect you. The devilish machinations of revenge coming to mind cheered her up. 

Getting to her room Sylvia was greeted by Bianco her albino weasel. His silky pure white coat like snow his beady red eyes acknowledging her as she entered. She knelt down extending her arm allowing the long fluffy critter to climb up to her shoulders wrapping at her neck like a living boa. She pulls a snack out of her pocket holding it in front of his tiny nose. The critter gladly took the treat eating it from her fingers. She scratched under his chin before letting him climb down to mind to his business.

Sylvia sat in a chair to unzip her boots the copper plated soles hitting the ground with a hard thud the sound startling Bianco. Depositing her boots next to the closet she began to disrobe. Unzipping the back she let her soiled work dress drop to her feet. Shedding the skin tight nylon unitard like a second skin she unleashed her breasts from their constraints. Her body aching from hours of performing gymnastics and shooting guns while carrying such burdensome loads on her back and shoulders. She would kill for a back massage. The cold air of the room sent chills throughout her now naked body. Pulling at the end of the red ribbon she let loose her hair the long wavy mane dropping past her hips. 

Humming to herself she went into her personal bathroom. Turning the tap she drew a bath, waiting for the tub to fill she went to the sink and began wiping the makeup from her face. She looked in the mirror staring at her naturally ghostly white skin her rosy cheeks being the only part of her complexion that gave her any semblance of color. Staring into the mirror Sylvia poked into her eyes taking out specially made contact lenses that allow her to tolerate harsh light without having to wear glasses and putting them into a case.

She paused for moment to see the pale purple eyed creature staring back at her. Her father would tell her that she was was a rare type of beauty that only few can truly come to admire. But her father had always made it his mission to make her feel like a princess since the day he took her in as his own. Climbing down from the mirror she went to the tub. Taking a bottle of heavily scented bath oil from the basket she poured a thick dollop of the pink liquid the heavy floral scent filling the room. She dips her toes into the bubbly pink water the heat stinging at first until she climbed in the porcelain tub and got used to the heat. The tension in body melted away as she soaked and scrubbed away the layer of grime. 

Tapping on the wall revealed a hidden storage space inside was a small bowl of bonbons a bottle of red wine and a glass. Pouring herself a half glass popping a bonbon in her mouth she blissfully savored the rich flavors. Thinking pampering herself would help her get her mind off the day's failure. As she relaxed she began to think of Lawrence once more and what he did for her. She remembered how he saved her from the coyote. When he selflessly carried her through the desert and how he brought her back without asking to be rewarded. She wanted nothing more to repay him for all that he had done for her.

She sunk herself deep in the hot scented water pouting with her face half submerged realizing that such a task would prove very difficult given the circumstances. But she didn't care about the repercussions it was something she must do as a D'argento never lets any debt go unfulfilled no matter what. She got out of the tub pulling the plug draining the water. She tied on a bathrobe and wrapped her hair in a towel. She left the bathroom and walked into her closet putting on a silk nightgown and pulling her hair back into a messy bun.

Sylvia opened her end table picking through it until she found her silver piccolo. She climbed into her large bed sinking into the pillows and comforters. Hidden among the sheets was the blanket her teammates found her in that night. She tightly cocooned herself in it the masculine musk of its owner still lingered reminding her of his strong embrace and how she had felt safe in is arms. She took the little silver pipe to her lips playing the song her father used play for her every night. When she finished the song she put it back in the drawer and burrowed deeper into the nest of blankets and closed her eyes.

...


	7. Sweetened Deals

It started out of nowhere and somehow became routine... Once a month a box filled with freshly baked goods would 'appear' inside his van. The treats themselves were delicious and were otherwise harmless. But the problem was whoever was leaving him the various treats was breaking into his van while he's away or sleeping. This began a game of cat and mouse. He spent his nights staying up waiting for what his teammates dubbed "Goodie Gremlin" to arrive. First he tried stringing up cans along the door... But the "Gremlin" still managed to get in unnoticed. He tried a Jarate trap... only to get tricked into getting dowsed in his own urine. Bear traps, nope. Tripwires that set off an alarm, forget it. Everything put together, completely trounced. Nothing seemed to work so Lawrence eventually gave up the games and enjoyed the surprise gifts that this little gremlin gave him.

One evening he went for a long drive, he went to a place only he knew how to get to. This place was an oasis hidden by the rockside. The small freshwater lake untouched by the pollution by the various factories owned by RED and BLU. Luscious green grass and flowers formed carpeted the area while light danced of the water. He went inside the camper to grab his camping gear when he saw a box of goodies on the counter when it wasn't there when before he left. Not only that but the faint smell of perfume was in the air.

Pretending to leave he waited outside keeping an eye on the door. His heart pounding in his ears as he heard movement inside the camper, the door unlatched slowing opening... Acting on instinct he pounced quickly grabbing hold of his uninvited guest pining them to the back of the cabin without a second thought. A surprised squeal escaped the Sylvia as he stared her down her expression was that of a deer in the headlights.

"Finally caught ya, you cheeky little bandit." He growled.

"What are going to do." She quivered.

"That depends, why were you breaking into my van."

"I wanted a way to thank you..."

"Do you mean what happened that day? "

"That day you saved my life regardless of our situation, for that I owe you a great deal." She explained

"That doesn't mean you should be breaking into moi property leaving me cakes and cookies"

"Well, did you like what I made for you?" She pouted.

"Yes! Your baking is bloody delicious! But that's not the fucking point!"

"Bene bene, but I can think of other ways to repay the favor..." She voice rang suggestively her fingers walking up his arm, tracing along his jaw, and stopping at his chin.

"Yer not actually serious?" Now it was his turn to be caught off guard.

"That depends on what you want, I do owe you my life."

"How far are ya willing to go for this ridiculous debt?" He remarked.

"On my word as a D'argento I will repay this debt by any means necessary." She insisted.

"Have you ever offered sexual favors to anyone else before." He prodded further.

"Of course not! The only people I have ever owed favors to were of my own familia!" She became flustered.

"Sorry I didn't mean anything like that, really. I was just wondering if you've ever done it with anyone before?"

"No I haven't, most men I go on actual dates with usually never ask me on a second date."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say there's plenty of people out there that want my pretty little head on a platter and leave at that."

"Christ, that must be rough."

"You have no idea..."

"Hey ya want ta come by the lake and gaze at the stars?"

The sweet smile on her face said it all, the two of them set up a picnic sharing the cake she made with some coffee. As the night went on they talked for hours reminiscing about their home life before coming to the badlands to their favorite animals. For the first time he felt at ease with her around, that he was able to let his guard down and enjoy her company. Nothing else seemed to matter except this moment from the starlight twinkling in her eyes like reflective pools to her lovely smile.

The two retired to the camper once the night air became colder. He gave her a T-shirt to sleep in, she went into the bathroom to change. He stripped down to his boxers and when she came out of the bathroom she laid her folded clothes aside. She looked so adorable in the T-shirt with little koalas printed all over, her curves accentuated as it draped down to her knees her pale blonde hair was brushed down to hips. He climbed up into his bed and she settled on the couch.

As he slept into the night he felt something shift around, he opened his eyes to find Sylvia snuggled up to his chest her hand rested over his heart as she was deep in sleep. At first he hesitated but wrapped his arm around her holding her tightly and buried his face in her hair before going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> EoM is on indefinite hiatus but i will keep it up for anyone to read, that series was too much to keep track of that it caused me to burnout for the longest time.
> 
> So here's one that i had fun working with and i hope you enjoy :)


End file.
